Dark Angel's Crossing
by Dark Angel Erissa
Summary: The Honeymoon is underway and they are enjoying themselves to the max! They also meet the only two characters I own in this story Eris Naira and Ryaneo Knight. By the way I forgot to mention this is the follow up after The Demon and The Doll.
1. Chapter 1Then Along Came Two

After a long happy night the Netherworlds newest newlywed couple gets dressed then decide to enjoy what the best resort in the Netherworld had to offer. Lydia was on Beetlejuice's arm as they walked down the hall then she noticed the spa then asked him "Beej what about this?" He looked at the sign and was not really up for it "No thanks Babes but you go ahead I'll go to the tennis courts." She kissed him then said "I'll see you outside of the tennis courts then." He watched her pass through the swinging doors then zapped himself a tennis outfit going outside. He did pretty damn well in there until a wayward flame knocked him off of his game he was pissed when he saw it was a pretty boy with hair that was spiked up with the colors of flame red, orange, and yellow. The monsters there had not even scratched him yet "Sorry man!" he said as he jumped past him. Beetlejuice took it as a challenge and they played tennis until they both collapsed. Strangely enough the flame haired man was laughing and said "that…was fun." They crawled out and saw feet then heard the feminine laughter of two ladies. Lydia was one of the girls laughing "Have a nice workout BJ?" Beetlejuice smiled as he got up on his feet "You know me Babes I'm having a blast!" When he said that he turned into a cannon and fired!

The flame haired man seemed intrigued then said "If I'm not mistaken my love has made a new friend?" Beetlejuice looked to the girl standing with Lydia she had short brown hair about chin length and held back with a black headband wearing plastic glasses with a silhouette on the sides. She seemed overjoyed "No mistake Neo her name is Lydia we met at the spa and couldn't stop talking." Lydia smiled then took Beetlejuice's arm "Well guys this is my husband Beetlejuice. Beej this is Eris Naira and her boyfriend Ryaneo Knight he's a…" she started introductions then Beetlejuice finished the sentence with "Pyro? I noticed." Eris smiled hugging the fire starter's arm then suggested something "How about we all eat together tonight? Unless you think that would be too much…" Lydia smiled brightly "actually I think it's a great idea we'll meet you at the Boa later it's a restaurant not too far from here." Eris seemed happy too nodding then leaving with the oddly beautiful flame haired man. Lydia started walking with Beetlejuice until she asked "How do you feel about getting lost in the maze with me?" He smirked with a devious grin "Best thing I've heard all day Lyds."

She led him to the maze in a new outfit he now had time to notice between meeting the pyro and his girlfriend. She was wearing a short red dress with a black belt around her waist and tall black boots that outlined her legs nicely… of course Beetlejuice liked Lydia's updated clothing concepts. She smiled then paused "I have an idea…wait… never mind it's stupid." Beetlejuice was curious now "You have a stupid idea? Never!" She shook her head "It is I have watched one too many movies with roommates…Like the 10th Kingdom." (It was a TV series and a good one) He was confused "never heard of it" She was a little relieved about it then said "There was one part…Where the wolf guy played hide and go seek and tracked the girl down kissing her like mad when he found her." She left out the part about the girl finding out what she did at the end of the movie thinking there was a better place for something like that. Beetlejuice looked at her "Sounds fun Babes." She smiled and took a black scarf from her pocket putting it over his eyes "No peeking, no flying, and no phasing through the maze….unless I'm really lost and I need help or…something like that." Beetlejuice whined "fine…" She let him begin counting as she made her way deeper into the maze. When Beetlejuice finally finished counting he floating through the maze…keeping to the path it's not like that was against the rules what he did was more of a hover than actual flight. After at least twenty minutes Lydia stepped softly in the maze and soon enough she had a feeling…It was like she was being stalked by some manner of creature… She turned to find out it was her husband who ambushed her then she found herself on the ground "It didn't take you long to find me Beej." He let his cackle like laugh be heard "Don't you know Babes? You married the ghost with the most!" She smiled with a giggle "I remember Beej" then she attempted to get up however her 'thoughtful husband' didn't see fit to let her up but kissed her instead. She returned the favor it seemed like a good time to do so. After the lingering kiss she left the maze with Beetlejuice and his flight ability. Beetlejuice saw some stuffed shirts in the lobby "you mind if I juice them Lyds?" She first spoke "Beetlejuice I'm surprised at you!" He shrunk back and started feeling a little like a worm… Then she smiled saying "surprised that you think I wouldn't approve of you juicing! Have at them." He realized she had pulled one over on him and was proud that she was learning from the best…him.

The first victim was a skeleton that was checking in a box appeared in front of him. The victim opened the box and Beetlejuice gave him one of his freakiest faces with made the bones fall into an osteoporotic heap. Lydia smiled then saw the time "One more Beetlejuice then we have to get ready for dinner. We have to meet up with Eris and Ryaneo remember?" He looked around surveying the area for a good target but of course his problem was that he couldn't just pick one. So Lydia smirked and whispered sweet nothings into his ear which seemed like it got the wheels in his head turning even if they creaked a little. He zapped the luggage cart, front desk, and the newly added arcade (Rich people have brats er… children too). The cart zipped back and forth through the lobby chasing the bell boy whose calls rang "Help!!" The front desk reared up like a pony and ran from the resort and the arcade started playing with the children. It was a bit awkward to see Netherworld DDR reversed as the children wore the arrows. This was almost as good as Beetlejuice turning them into carnival games. Lydia laughed "nice one Beej" then went with him upstairs to pick an outfit of course he left on his regular stripped suit.

Of course when she came out of the bathroom in a dress she had specially designed inspired by his suit… it was striped black and white with a halter top upper section and the bottom was cut at the knee. She had strappy black heels, red nail polish, black lace opera gloves with the fingers cut off, and to finish it off she wore a purple shawl. He saw even though it was based off his own outfit it towered over his in every aspect first of all it looked better on Lydia second the layout of the dress exposed her arms, well shaped legs, and clung to her body which did wonders for showing off her curves. She smiled seeing his eyes wandering up and down her body her only comment being "I take it you like my dress?" He smiled "Like it? I love it!" then turned into a wolf and howled. She giggled and scratched under his chin "Good now let's go Beej." They took the elevator down to the lobby and took Doomy to The Boa where Eris and Ryaneo were waiting. Eris was sporting a red dress that looked like something Marilyn Monroe would wear and Ryan was wearing a red tuxedo. They stood when Beetlejuice and Lydia arrived at the table Eris hugged Lydia "you look so pretty Lydia!" Lydia smiled hugging the woman back "and you look like…Marilyn Monroe." Eris looked overjoyed "Really!? Thank you!!!" and even hugged her new friend tighter. After the hugs Ryaneo pulled out the chair for Eris but of course Beetlejuice didn't pull out the chair for his lady love so Ryaneo pulled Lydia's chair as well. She smiled and said "Thank you Ryaneo." Beetlejuice looked like he was going to be sick from the gesture especially when the gentleman said "You can call me Ryan or Neo for short Lydia." As soon as she was properly seated he sat down next to Eris who was already talking to Lydia about random things "I'm a writer myself my mother says it runs in the family even says I have an Aunt Delia who makes sculptures." Lydia gasped in surprise "With red hair, blue, eyes and crazy happy go lucky?" Eris jaw dropped "How did you know?" Lydia revealed that Eris' aunt was her mother in law they were practically cousins! Whatever differences they had were easy to overlook since they had so much in common family members, hanging out with dead men, and a love of visiting the Netherworld.

Beetlejuice couldn't believe there were more grim girls in a family so…sunny. Delia always had that psychopathic grade of non-stop happiness that luckily prevented her from questioning things. Lydia was talking about the death of Marilyn Monroe with Eris of course they both thought Kennedy was responsible but it could never be confirmed and that particular dead person was literally booked to the end of time. So they wouldn't be asking anytime soon. Music started playing and Eris nudged her lover's shoulder "You know Lydia Ryaneo is a flame dancer." Lydia started to brag a little "Beetlejuice is very talented too he was a big rock star ever heard of 'it's the pits'?" Eris nodded "Actually yes I have… I saw it in the music store right next to Prince Vince's music 'Life is a Meaningless Misery'." Lydia forced a smile "Yes…actually we had a hand in that too….It turns out his music is good for depressing sandworms and puppies." Eris laughed "hahaha how did you find that out?" Lydia told her of the so called Prince of Rock and Roll which made Eris turn and look at Beetlejuice saying "Is that so…In that case Beetlejuice there is only one thing I have to say…" He took a swig of his drink "and what's that?" Much to his surprise Eris' serious face turned into a smiling one "I have always thought there was a right way to pull a scam! Sometimes the way things are done it doesn't make sense nothing is really gained not even a laugh well done!" Beetlejuice seemed to think this girl had a good head on her shoulders the rest of the evening went without a hitch and that night after the couples departed (broke apart not dead half of them were dead already anyways) but strangely neither of the girls knew how their men died… Oh well. They didn't need to know when they made it back to the rooms…Good night!


	2. Chapter 2 The Home of Mr and Mrs Juice

Morning came after another lust filled night and Lydia rose from the bed letting her husband sleep just a little bit longer. She took a shower and brushed her teeth something he would of course skip because face it we are talking about Beetlejuice here. When she came out of the shower he was lazily spread out on the bed she was wearing a black silky robe then took her finger and traced the curve of his chin he stirred awakening to her smiling at him "Good morning Beej." He sat up and scratched his head "Morning Babes." She wrapped her arms around her still naked husband and cuddled with him getting a little gushy with the words "I love you Beetlejuice." He put his arms around her in response and with a grin asked "Want to do it again Babes?" She laughed and shook her head it was too early and the previous night's escapade left her with the munchies which can also be caused by the use of marijuana go figure. Instead she got up and went to the dresser after the embrace picking out some clothes then safely got dressed in the bathroom… She figured if she dropped her robe then and there it would be a confirmation to his request aside from that there was soap and water in there enough to make him avoid the bathroom altogether. After she came out dressed in more casual clothing he observed the black tank top with tech angel wings on the back, a pair of dark jeans, and short boots. She did a turn to show him and said "Let me just grab my purse and suitcase then we can go. Today is the day we go back to open all of our wedding presents." He paused remembering something then zapped his suit back on and pulled the item from his pocket "Wait up Babes." She had a skelanimals purse on her arm with a skeleton kitten on it he floated the box to her hands when she opened it she found a silver locket with their very happy wedding photo in it. She put it on feeling the cool silver against her neck then looked at herself in the mirror. He could tell she loved the gift especially when she ran over and hugged him "Thank you Beej!"

He had a goofy grin on his mug now and kept it all the way down to the lobby where of course she met up with Eris and they exchanged phone numbers and emails so they could chat later. Beetlejuice and Ryaneo just looked at each other then at a snooty looking ghoul checking in Ryan smirked and said "watch this." He blew a small flame that turned large when it ignited the ghoul's coat tails which sent the victim running around crashing into so many other hotel guests. Beej of course laughed but offered to do one better but the girls had already finished talking and they were parting ways. Lydia smiled "You can show off later Beetlejuice right now I want to spend time with the ghost with the most at our house." He floated over to her grinning "and then?" She knew what he was getting at but instead said "and then we figure out how we are going to fit all of our things into the new house." He zapped himself and was wearing his handy dandy handyman outfit as if volunteering for the job "Leave it to me babes!" They had originally thought about living in the Netherworld but decided to opt for Peaceful Pines instead. First thing was first stopping at the roadhouse to get his things…or whatever Lydia would allow him to keep…She would not have him bring all of his garbage especially since it would be their house instead of only his…however she promised he could do whatever he liked with the attic of the new house.

Beetlejuice left the roadhouse in his brother's hands with more loathing then ever thought possible but he had Lydia now so someone had to get the roadhouse. On the way Lydia hooked up Doomy's cassette player to her Mp3 via converter and started playing Helena and this is How I Disappear by My Chemical Romance. It sounded depressing somewhat but also attractive in the way that it seemed… psychotic. After getting everything from the Roadhouse Lydia got them back to Peaceful Pines Doomy and all. She claimed a room as her study and by default the basement would be her studio/laundry room Beetlejuice started taking his things up to the attic he was overjoyed to have an area to himself to dirty up. Lydia of course was planning on painting the house in dark colors black, red, purple, darkest blues, etc… They had to shop for a bigger bed, furniture, and whatever items for the kitchen the wedding guests didn't already buy. The days passed and the home started to be filled with new furniture and things became…normal… until Eris came to visit. Lydia opened the door and hugged her cousin who apparently had a love for Vera Bradley purses which was evident with her duffel, matching laptop case, and a purse that had a different pattern but of course it was Vera Bradley. Eris was guided to a room where she set down all of her things on the bed or hung them up in the closet which made Beetlejuice pose the question "How long is she staying?" Lydia smiled and hugged her husband from behind "until she gets situated she's moving to Peaceful Pines." Beetlejuice decided to just deal with it besides Eris enjoyed a good prank now and then just like he did. Eris smiled into a small compact mirror and put it in her pocket then started talking to Lydia about an outing in the near future. The girls were still fond of visiting the Netherworld. Every once in a while Beetlejuice took Lydia to the Netherwoods for the scenery but the girls wanted to go on a rather large trip maybe the geek islands or something else grand. Before the girls went anywhere they decided to go shopping in preparation. Of course Ryaneo was summoned forth from the other side and Beetlejuice was dragged to the mall with them but in truth he didn't oppose going to the mall completely… He was going to get Lydia some new items from Victoria Secret.

When they arrived it was obvious the bland and tasteless stores were replaced with every sort of style anyone could think of. However that was not what caught the girl's eyes first. They strolled into the arcade Lydia went over to the DDR game and showed Beetlejuice how it was done his awkward shuffling provided a low score while Lydia aced a few songs like True Love, Butterfly, and Captain Jack. Beetlejuice didn't seem to care for Butterfly or True Love…He seemed to prefer a song called 'Little Bitch'. Although he was unable to excel like Lydia did. Ryaneo watched her movement then made a comment "You have the legs of a dancer." Lydia stopped in the middle of Drop the Bomb "Yes… Ballroom but I'm a little rusty…I stopped two years before coming back here." Beetlejuice had no idea his wife was a ballroom dancer then again he didn't know that while she was gone that she had an ex named Max until he himself had to beat him up for trying to harm his Lydia. Lydia explained while Ryaneo and Eris played Air hockey she was actually very good at dancing until they had a little bit of a problem… Eris had already claimed victory then looked at her cousin "what kind of problem?" Lydia rolled her eyes "Sleeping with my friend problem… Maximillian." Beetlejuice looked at her and asked "That guy I got rid of at your parent's house?" Lydia leaned back against a boxing game "the very same…He was my boyfriend and my dance partner after we broke up I didn't have any luck looking for a new dance partner." Ryaneo shook his head "and judging by your appearance you look like you were very good and could be again." She shook her head "No thanks besides I think Beej wouldn't really be into it." Eris sighed "Too bad you have so much potential…" Lydia hated the stale conversation and said "How about we go to the food court I feel like a burger or something."

Beetlejuice watched them start to walk ahead and thought about their words dancing made Lydia happy and she wouldn't take it up again because she thought he wouldn't want to. Beetlejuice was learning a lot about his Lydia wondering what else he would find in her past. When they got to the food court Eris saw a rather unusual shop and dragged Lydia in with her Ryaneo looked at Beetlejuice "I guess we'll get the food." Beetlejuice volunteered to 'get them a table' which meant he scared a group of kids with a snake filled face and sat down to reserve the place. The girls and Ryaneo arrived almost simultaneously Eris was carrying a blade in its sheath Lydia had bought a black fan in the shop and hid her face behind it then gave her lover and husband a sexy look from behind it. He wanted to oblige but knew he couldn't…She was doing something terrible teasing the ghost with the most who would definitely get pay back when they got home. Ryaneo finally brought the food and the girls still talked about what they needed for the trip for some reason Eris wanted to take her new blade but of course it's not like they needed it but Lydia allowed it anyways. Ryaneo merely sucked the contents of his cup through a straw. Beetlejuice looked at Ryaneo and said "Hey Pyro do you ballroom dance?" The flame haired man smiled "I did but flame dancing paid the bills when I was alive."Beetlejuice listened "I was a con artist." He nodded "and a good one no doubt died from a faulty set up?" Beetlejuice was embarrassed but nodded then dared to ask "What about you?" Ryaneo smirked in self pity then opened his shirt there was a sword wound that went through his chest and his heart and the air rang with the last words Ryaneo would say that day "My last girlfriend dumped me…into the river after stabbing me." After the mall trip everyone went home Ryaneo to the Netherworld and Eris went back with Lydia and Beetlejuice. They were going to leave for their trip the next day…


	3. Chapter 3 Away We Go

Morning came through the windows and Lydia stretched like her cousin's feline companion Angelus. The cat was a striped wonder that ran about the house aimlessly and did the one thing many other cats did not. Angelus Orion Naira was a cat that obeyed. Lydia saw the cat in the hall early that morning cuddling up to her leg. She only smiled and shook her head "I'll get your 'mother'." then knocked on Eris' door. She only heard music then when she opened the door she saw Eris…dancing? Her body was contorted in some weird way that was bending her back concave and kept one foot on the ground while holding the other like a ballet dancer without the bar to keep her up. Lydia turned off the ipod and spoke "Morning calisthenics?" Eris let down her foot and started stretching her legs "Cousin I'll be out of your hair soon enough then you two can do all the early morning, midday, evening, car whatever calisthenics you like." Lydia laughed "As good as that sounds I meant what you were doing just now." Eris looked at her cousin and smiled "Just stretching it keeps me flexible it does wonders." She grabbed her hand since there was not a lot of room in there and took Lydia outside walking outside right past Beetlejuice who was scratching his head and about to eat his morning beetle went the girls walked out Eris smiled "Good morning Big Brother!" He looked towards the girls confused and muttered "Big Brother?"

Once outside Eris looked around "Ok I think this is a good spot for it. There's enough room and no one is watching." Lydia looked at her cousin "Enough room for what?" Eris came up behind her cousin and put her hands on her hips "Lydia…Lydia…Lydia… You have hips…. Do me a favor and USE THEM! You're beautiful! Work it!" She moved her hands and made Lydia's hips switch to the right then to the left. Lydia felt a little uncomfortable with a woman touching her hips that way and the little tip session. Eris started explaining "I know you modeled for pictures but I know for a fact you have never been on a runway. I have and I've seen you walk." Lydia looked behind her towards Eris "I like the way I walk." Eris smiled then let go of her cousin then stood in front of her "I'm not complaining but a little attitude wouldn't hurt….Or a little trick I know of…" Lydia tilted her head at an angle "What trick?" Eris smiled and did a spin like move to a semi split like cat woman and said "This is freaking awesome and Beetlejuice can't even do it he would split a testicle." Meanwhile the ghost had no idea what was said but for some unknown reason spat up his morning coffee and put a hand on his pants. Lydia was curious so she let her cousin help her learn the move.

They did it over and over for maybe an hour or two then she could do it on demand after getting a few good poses in. Eris smiled "Never underestimate a woman." Lydia looked to her cousin it was the first thing out of her mouth that made sense that morning. After that the women went inside and Beetlejuice had already caught his breakfast the girls scrambled up some eggs while Eris fed her feline Angelus who was currently looking up at Beetlejuice seeming curious about the man that ate bugs and smelled of…things…many many things. Beetlejuice shot him a scary face and he of course got scared but still it paled in comparison to the words in his 'mother's' voice saying the words 'Angelus Orion Naira' in the most firm way possible. He knew one thing from that if he didn't move his 'mother' would be getting after him. After Angelus heard the clatter of his food bowl he started eating without any issue but for some reason fished out a piece of food from his bowl and ate it off the floor. Eris shook her head at her silly feline and sat at the table with Lydia and her husband after getting coffee for them. After breakfast Eris summoned Ryaneo from the Netherworld. While the girls got ready with showers and such the boys knew what had to be done so they started packing up Doomy with the luggage.

Lydia came out first with her hair in a ponytail wearing a purple halter top with a tech angel pattern on her lower back as if she were some fallen angel with nice black mini skirt, and a pair of silver flat shoes she borrowed from her cousin. Eris smiled coming out in a camisole that had a design of a pin up girl posing with cards in a bikini, black butterfly, a pair of capris, and her newest silver heels. The boys dropped their jaws to the ground until Ryaneo said "We are some lucky bastards…" Beetlejuice had no choice but to agree "Hell yeah…" Of course the plan was that Lydia and Beej took the front with Eris and Neo taking the back seat but what ended up happening was that the ladies took the back seat and let the men have the front seat. All the same they set off to the Netherworld Lydia using her juice to get them there. The girls requested that the guys turned on the stereo playing something the dead men never heard of before called Smooth by Escape the fate so it was not the original from Dirty Dancing Havana Nights by Santana it was from an album that took reputable songs and turned them 'punk'. It had a good beat even with the increased volume some may argue that it was not the best way for the song to go. However Lydia seemed to enjoy it and Beetlejuice was happy as long as she was. Ryaneo finally asked "Where are we going anyways?" Lydia replied to the flame haired man "The Geek Islands we already have everything arranged." Eris smiled, leaned forward and threw her arms around his neck "We even have Uncle Charles taking care of Angelus. It really worked out well." Lydia laid her head back and added "He seemed to take to him after Percy died." Ryaneo smiled and kissed Eris' hand "That's always a good thing to hear. Animals are amazing that way." Eris removed her arms from Ryaneo before Lydia invented a new inside joke "Why do you think I married Beej?" The girls laughed and Beetlejuice said "Thanks Babes!" He always knew he was an animal but he didn't know she considered it an asset. The ghost with the most would have to remember that… However sadly this ghost would not have a chance to put his newest theory to practice anytime soon… Doomy started spinning out of control and the girls started to cling to each other in the backseat screaming while the guys looked over Doomy's options for a way to stop Doomy's descending. The car turned upside down somewhere and the girls fell from it like they were in a roller coaster without the restraints to hold them in place. They screamed which caught the guy's attention Ryaneo shouted "ERIS!!!" Beetlejuice at the same time called out "LYDS!!!" The girls were falling into the water which somehow was not anymore comforting to their men. The girls were overtaken by the cold of the water but never let go of each other's hands. Meanwhile the boys were failing miserably in their attempts to control Doomy and crash landed on a deserted island. Beetlejuice crawled from the wreckage that was the Dragster of Doom, stood, and made his way to the beach he was limping but didn't care at all about that when he fell on his knees and screamed at the sky "LYDIA!!!" Ryaneo walked up to him "I think they are alive…If they died…We would have known Beej." Beetlejuice allowed himself to believe that he had to believe it he knew Lydia would become a ghost but didn't want it to be that soon. He loved that she was still fragile with warmth and a glow that could only come from living.

Meanwhile the beauties were sinking to the bottom of the ocean their bodies losing their beautiful warmth until they fell through some abysmal looking gap on the ocean floor. It sucked them in like a black hole and after carrying the young women away the vortex disappeared as fast as sweaters on sale on black Friday. Lydia awoke first and felt something holding onto her hand it was Eris. They were washed up somewhere, soaking wet and worse yet Lydia lost her shoe. The sun was setting and it was going to be dark soon. She nudged Eris to wake her up the girl stirred a little and muttered "Neo now right now…I'm tired…" Lydia sighed and shook her head before shaking her cousin like she was going to strangle the girl. The former sleeping girl sounded with alarm "By the Gods! What the Hell!?" Lydia was sitting on her knees in the sand "We fell out and now were here." Eris rubbed her head which was lacking "Damn it… Well we should be able to get back with the words right Lydia?" Lydia recited the words "Though I know I should be weary still I venture someplace scary deadly haunting I turn loose Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!!" The girls looked around and found themselves unmoved Eris looked "Uh-oh… This is bad." With nothing else to do at the beach they walked inland maybe there was a phone or some way to get word out to the boys saying something like…. HELP WE'RE HERE COME GET US!!! They found strange trees they were obviously still in the Netherworld. This was more evident when they found a village that was put together like some sort of patchwork blanket. One section looked like it was western, another had a Japanese orientation, Egyptian, and so many others but search them all and one would still be unable to find a phone. Defeated they took a seat on a lonely looking green bench wondering what they would do…

Beetlejuice was fixing the car while Ryaneo helped him out doing the work that required a torch. The boys couldn't finish their work fast enough while Doomy grew worried it was getting dark. Doomy kept beeping at them to hurry eager to go after the girls. When the work was done they went back over the area where the girls fell. Ryaneo knew Beetlejuice hated water so he took off his shirt, shoes and socks before diving into the water. He kept going down until he was at the sandy bottom looking for them he searched a wide range but surfaced disappointed. Beetlejuice looked at him when he jumped back into the car "What happened?" Ryaneo held out his hand and opened it to show two items Lydia's silver shoe and Eris' butterfly barrette. He looked up "They were there but not anymore… Must have made it to shore somewhere there's no other explanation." Beetlejuice grabbed Ryaneo shouting at him and shaking him "WE HAVE TO FIND THEM!!" Ryaneo pushed him away with a scowl "Don't you think I know that Beej? You're not the only person who lost someone!" Beetlejuice lost his grip on Ryaneo and turned away with a miserably angry look on his face "I know I know…" Ryaneo put a hand on his shoulder "We will find them I won't rest until we do…and I have a feeling you won't either." Beetlejuice turned back to him "You're right. I won't."

By some great fortune the girls landed a room Eris who always had a purse on her had some money. For some reason their money was good in the Netherworld. When they settled in a hotel room somewhere in the Chinese section of the patchwork town Eris laid on one of two twin beds "Well I guess we just take things in stride until we're rescued Lydia…" Lydia didn't want to do that but she figured it was the only thing they could do. It seemed like a nice place how horrible could it be? A noise erupted outside making the girls scramble to the window and see what was going on a robbery was going on. Lydia said something unknown to her cousin "Faust!" then looked around big shock nothing happened… Eris looked at Lydia "We can't do anything… By the time we get there it will already be too late and we have nothing to fight with my friend." Lydia took a deep breath and relented before throwing herself onto her bed "I miss Beej…" before Lydia knew there was a hand on her shoulder "Girl snap out of it…I know you want your mind to wander but we have the here and now so let's play with the hand we've been dealt." Lydia sat up after the card analogy and the girls talked over plans while playing cards.

The guys started searching different places in the Netherworld but no luck that night. There were too many places to look. Doomy also had to stop for the night after a while forcing the search to come to a halt. The guys rented a room with separate beds. They forced themselves to sleep if they found the girls and were tired they might be any good to them anyways…Well that's what they told themselves. The next morning their search would start anew and the girls looked for jobs…just in case they had to stay there a while. Lydia went to the Japanese section of town to the stores, restaurants, and… one temple it was Buddhist but in the Netherworld it seemed more of a place of peace than an actual worship deal. When she walked up one of the monks went up to her "Miss… Miss" She turned seeing the man in brown robes holding a staff "Yes?" He smiled at her asking "would you like a tour of the temple?" She agreed and went inside seeing the place the statues, talismans, and so many other things. They sat down for tea and talked about a few things…

Eris meanwhile was looking in a completely different part of town it was a more updated part of town and found the shop of a smithy. The heat was immense and she walked in seeing custom made weapons that would work for any part of the patchwork island. Guns, knives, spears, and everything else one could use from pots and pans. She looked around then saw a large sweaty man with a nail in his head and asked "Need some help?" He turned to her and wiped his sweaty brow then said "Looking for a job?" She nodded and cracked her knuckles "Yes and I can do it." He allowed it and they got her ready to start working. Lydia meanwhile was learning the ways of the temple…She was being hired on as an assistant priestess. The monk saw she had immense spiritual power and to squander it would be a shame and a pity. She swept and cleaned things she already knew how to do as the wife of a particularly messy ghost. However the next day she would be taught about talismans and the proper use of shikigami. This would be of great use to her because for some time now Faust had been lost to her for reasons unknown to her. Faust was an awesome ally unknown to even her husband she had no idea how to use a sword it was all Faust. By the end of the day the girls returned to the hotel and collapsed onto their beds it was the beginning of something that would test them to the max… While they were lost they started picking up hobbies or things to learn. Eris learned to use the blades she forged and attempted to be a markswoman however, she failed miserably. She hated the feel of a gun in her hand but loved making the designs so lovely.

Where Eris failed Lydia succeeded one day Eris brought one set of handguns home Lydia picked one up when her cousin was washing off. It fit her hand like a glove and the weight was perfect in her hand Eris came out in a towel and smiled at her "I know a range where you can practice with that." Lydia smiled back "I would like that." After that day they started going through a routine getting up early to work and after work they would meet up for lunch at the park and finish up the day with combat practice with no style of defense not ventured. If they had not tried something it wouldn't be long until they did. Lydia learned everything about her gun and even bought herself black leather holsters. She would change every day at the temple wearing them to and from the temple but never when she was working. Eris made lovely creations by the light of the forge guns for Lydia and blades for herself of all kinds from metal needles and shuriken to full size katana.

The men of course never stopped looking for Lydia and Eris even after four months. Beetlejuice didn't mind having various beetles from the stops in their travels but he couldn't stop thinking about Lydia then turned to Ryaneo who was grinding his teeth "We'll find them soon we have to. Tomorrow will be the day." Beej threw his sock at Ryaneo and said "Shut up…" He wanted to believe they would find them but he didn't want to raise his hope based on nothing but of course that's nothing he would never say. The next morning they returned the keys to the room and took off in Doomy again flying over the ocean until they saw a rather unusual island then landed on the beach and went off on foot. It was in the afternoon when they arrived and were a little hungry after the trip over. The first stop was a restaurant where some skeletons were talking about something called 'Slash Angels. Ryaneo looked over at the crowd talking then to his friend "Angels eh? I've never heard of them… Hopefully they won't get in our way." Beetlejuice slurped down his drink with bugs in it from his glass "I don't care as long as we find them." Ryaneo asked their waitress about the whereabouts of 'two living girls with brown and black hair'. The waitress only said "That sounds familiar but I'm not sure….it is late in the day so check the fields on the outskirts of town." Ryaneo paid for the meal and thanked the woman before they left.

They took the directions given by the ghoulish girl at the restaurant. Beetlejuice was even a little weary of her advice because she had an axe splitting her head in two. It was still the Netherworld after all. When they got to the edge of town they heard noises they couldn't describe…until it all just stopped… They walked in the shadows Beetlejuice walking up first until they heard a firm voice speak "Take one more step and you'll have a hell of a headache in the morning." They looked all over to see where the voice came from and saw two forms sitting on gravestones. Beetlejuice recognized this voice and only said one word "Babes?" The shadow forms sitting on the gravestones looked at each other then leaped down walking towards them. Lydia was first she had her hair tied back in a black ribbon that matched the black Chinese dress she was wearing with a purple dragon design wrapping around her body and the sandals she had on she ran to him "Beetlejuice!!" and hugged him tightly. Eris stepped forward wearing an outfit composed of mostly leather she had a white shirt and leather pants… she came out of the shadows tearing up then Neo went to hug her and embraced her tightly. They found what they were looking for but at that moment…it seemed like that was not the end of it…


	4. Chapter 4 For the Love of the Damned

In the shadows there was a rustle and a cackle followed by the sound of large quake making footsteps… Beetlejuice hugged Lydia closer to protect her but was surprised by her next movements. She removed his arms and stepped forward and Eris walked up to back her up. Lydia took a glance to her left side "Once more for old time sake?" Eris smirked with a nod before taking out a rather large charcoal blade with crimson designs sketched into it. Lydia put her hands on her hips and took out only one of her pistols. It was red with black decals on the sides that looked like slashes that were one of two words. This gun had 'Love' imprinted into the metal of the gun so exquisitely. There were four shadows in the darkness the first to come out was the one making the ridiculous cackle it was a hyena half man. The three others came out each part animal and part man. The second was a black rat with red eyes wearing rags and dirty clothes. Customer number three was a black mamba hissing at the ladies…. However the fourth seemed to prefer staying in the shadows for the moment.

The jackal went after Lydia and Eris' opponent was the black rat however, the snake being the dishonorable creature it was went after Lydia. The guys were ready to go and help them but before they had a chance the creatures were upon the lady warriors. Eris dodged left the claws of the rat man then right to avoid his teeth. Lydia took two shots at the jackal one nicked his ear only two inches from his head and the other was aimed at the arm. She flipped backwards to avoid getting bitten by the mamba that suddenly appeared right before her. The snake ended up eating dirt. Two shots more and her aim was already improving she shot the jackal in both legs leaving it immobile. The mamba helped the jackal get out of the battle field like some battle plan set up by someone smarter than either of the beasts. Eris slashed at the rat and parried to hold off it massive teeth Lydia began to rush over but Eris shouted "No Lydia let me do this! You know I can!" Lydia respectfully stood back and listened to the blade sing until it sunk into the creatures' arm eventually cutting through it…. The rat being a cowardly creature with a good sense of what it could handle also left before anything else could be removed. The girls ran to go after it until the unknown creature stepped forward presenting itself as something massive.

This creature was five times larger than a normal man. It had black claws that shown in the night like stars in the night sky. The girls stepped back only slightly then looked at each other Eris started hacking at it while Lydia started shooting… Eris made massive amounts of blood flow from the creature but it didn't stop it from sweeping her with its right paw sending her backwards into a tomb stone. Lydia took out her second gun but the word on this one was rendered illegible at the moment however that didn't hinder her aim in the least. She sent bullets flying towards the bear's heart. It was protected before by the skin, fat and fur before it although Eris only cleared some away like an assistant before the surgeon came in with the scalpel. When the bullets hit their mark the target fell backward until it collapsed. Lydia didn't want it coming back so she walked up and finished it… She emptied her guns into the bear's skull…

Ryaneo ran to Eris to help her up and Beetlejuice was simply speechless. He had never seen Lydia so merciless let alone watched her kill like she just did. Eris and Lydia walked back to where Beetlejuice was Ryaneo surprised now that Eris refused his help… They claimed that they were fine and whatever they had was all curable with a nice warm bath. Ryaneo looked to Beetlejuice who said "We have Doomy waiting for us at the beach we can leave right now." The battle worn women looked at him like he had gone mad…which was not entirely false anyways. Lydia walked up "Beej we're tired and we have a couple of things to deal with here how about leaving…. tomorrow in the afternoon?" The guys looked at one another and then at the girls…What would one more day hurt? They already found them safe and sound…a little different but nevertheless they had found them. Ryaneo managed a nod and Lydia seemed relieved more so than Eris who said "Another one for the Slash Angels!" The dead men stopped in their tracks and looked at each other "Angels?" They really had been missing for far too long.

They arrived at the hotel the girls had been staying at the man at the front desk knew them and said "Good night girls." Eris smiled and rested her arm on the counter "We need one more room guy." He took one out and handed it to her "Of course Miss Eris and this one is joined with the other room." The girl thanked the manager before going upstairs to a room that was all too familiar to them Eris started getting her things together before moving to the other room then locking the door that lead to it….Lydia was left alone with Beetlejuice which was fine with her. She looked out of the window "I'm so used to this place now Beej… You wouldn't believe it if I told you." He sat on the bed in his same old striped suit of course she expected no less even when he said "Try me Lyds." She opened the window to smell the night air then went to her closet taking out an outfit that was foreign to him and said "This is only the beginning. I started working at the nearby temple strengthening my own spiritual abilities… Although I'm not that good yet on my own... I can only make talismans with my own abilities." She threw the outfit into a bag before bringing out a large case then setting it on the bed opposite of him and opening it up. Within the case were several types of guns and a space where she set down the guns from her holsters putting them down with care he could read the second gun that read 'Fate'. She smiled at him "Eris made my guns and forged her own blade….She took up an apprenticeship under the local blacksmith…This place has a little of everything." He zapped the case shut and moved it beside the bag she already had on the floor. She looked at him "You don't like guns Beej?" He looked at her "How did my Lyds become a….I can't even say it!!" He started stressing at one word…. She filled in the blank "Angel? That ones easy. We got caught in an alley one evening and I used my skills to get through and Eris used her sword. After the slaughter Eris left a mark like Zorro that looked like an Angel in the hides of one of the thugs… Instead of being arrested we were glorified for getting rid of the menace." She stood and walked over to him "Although…I must admit something Beej." He looked up at her from the bed… She smiled and caressed his cheek "While I was shooting I thought I have to make it…I have to see Beetlejuice." He pulled her into his arms and fell back onto the bed "Thanks Babes." She giggled looking down at him "Anytime Beej save combat practice." before kissing him. He loved the feel of her warmth against his cold lips the blood beneath her skin pumping through her veins even if the words combat practice meant nothing to him. The dress she was wearing hugged her curves where his hands wandered… His hands traveled up and down her hips then to her backside. After the kiss he covered them with the sheets looking away from her only for a second then when he looked back….He saw she was sleeping… He grunted "Damn it Lyds…" He thought back to the battle and the life she said she was living without him. He embraced her beneath the sheet sexually frustrated but dealt with it…

Next door Ryaneo was having the same problem…Except she was not showing off guns when she fell asleep. She went to the bathroom and took her shower first. After the girl towel dried she 'found' a wet spot on the bathroom floor and fell. This knocked her unconscious… Ryaneo picked her up and put her in bed he didn't even have to dress her…She was already in a silky red nightgown that Lydia talked her into buying when they first got there. Eris was told "Buy it whenever the guys rescue us you can wear this the night of." Ryaneo grinded his teeth while he carried his sleeping girl to her bed then climbed in with her cursing his bad luck. She was dressed for it…and was already looking sexy in her black leather pants… The men asked themselves the same question that night… "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!?!"


	5. Chapter 5 Here,There, & Everywhere

The morning came too soon for Lydia who felt so comfy in her warm bed lying with Beetlejuice again. She smiled at his sleeping face before combing her fingers through his hair until she woke up a few beetles that hid in it… She had half expected that then saw his eyes open "Morning Babes." She smiled and felt his arm pull her a little closer to him which encouraged her to give him a kiss although she was going to do that anyways. She got up after the lengthy kiss then bathed and got dressed in her best clothes…She had things to do. She wore a dress from the Victorian era section of the island. It was darkest red with long arms puffed at the shoulders, around the waist was a corset like build, and the bottom was pleated. She had a few accessories including a ribbon that went around her with a Cameo on it, a black handbag, and to finish the outfit she wore black ballet flats. She turned to her husband and smiled "It's time to say goodbye to everyone."

He zapped her other possessions straight to Doomy leaving the room with her. She knocked on Eris' door and she came out in a black jumpsuit with yellow stripes. For some reason she decided to get dressed in the reverse color scheme of the woman from Kill Bill. Beetlejuice laughed at her "What's with the fashion statement?" Eris glared at him "The woman that wore an outfit like this killed a gang called the crazy 88 all on her own." He stopped laughing then Lydia shook her head "In the movie Kill Bill." Beetlejuice resumed his mocking laughter while Eris went back in to change then came back out in dark jeans with a black and white Cheongsam shirt with chopsticks in her hair. Beetlejuice saw the chopsticks and started grinning until the girls said in unison "Don't even think about it." He sulked and floated after them Ryaneo walking by his side.

The first stop was the Blacksmiths forge the group went in then Eris walked up to her mentor who was using his hammer to pound out an axe out of the red hot metal. She looked up at him and shouted over the clanging sounds "Teacher… Teacher I have to talk to you!" The sounds ceased then he turned towards her "You are not dressed for work…What happened?" She smiled at him then hugged him "I'm going home teacher… My man he came for me…and Lydia's husband is here for her too." He looked at them as Lydia walked up "My girls… I remember when you first stepped into my shop Eris… and You Lydia when you picked up your first handgun….You're going to make this old geezer cry…" The girls smiled then Lydia assured him "We'll come back promise. You make the best weapons Teacher." He scooped up both of the girls in his large arms and squeezed them until they shouted 'mercy' because he was cracking their ribs. When they were set down they waved good bye on the way out then Lydia pulled something from her purse sprayed herself then handed it to Eris who also sprayed. Beetlejuice hated the smell it was lavender that filled his nostrils…. In short the ghost with the most was…disgusted…?

They walked down the street passing by the inhabitants of the island they called the 'patches' being waved to and smiled at. Until they reached the temple…It was peaceful and quite meaning it was too boring for Beetlejuice's taste. Lydia leads the way inside looking for someone in a few rooms calling out "Sensei! Sensei!" The monk was wearing blue that day and came out "Ly-chan you're here a bit late and you're not dressed." She walked up to him while Beetlejuice glared at the monk wondering who he was and why he called his Lyds 'Ly-chan'. Lydia went to Beetlejuice took his hand and brought him towards the monk "Sensei this is my husband he's the one I've been telling you about." The monk looked at him then bowed "Ahh… Beetle-san. You are very lucky to have married such a powerful miko in-training." Beetlejuice looked at him confused "I'm not your son and what the hell is a miko in-training?" Lydia looked at Beej and gave him a nervous laugh "Well remember when I said I wanted to work on my own abilities Beej? Well I've been learning how to do that here." He shouted "WHAT?!" Lydia covered his mouth "Yes I know it's a surprise hahaha… Hey Eris can you grab my things from my locker?" She nodded and ran to the room where the items were and brought a basket "There we go." Lydia finished saying her goodbyes then left before Beetlejuice could ask more about her being a miko. They were soon enough all piled up in Doomy returning to Peaceful Pines. Eris' home was ready and she couldn't wait to move in of course she had Ryaneo's help leaving Beetlejuice and Lydia alone again.

Lydia started dusting until she felt arms around her waist until she was pulled back to a striped suit. He licked her neck and she gasped "Beej…I just got home…" She started to feel warm in his hands feeling up her sides until he turned her towards him and kissed her… He floated them upstairs and let her fall onto their bed… He lowered himself down on her then just as he started to untie the ribbon the mirror started to react and he heard his brother Donny "Beetlejuice! Hey are ya there brother?" Lydia was in pure shock of what he almost witnessed… Beetlejuice was of course furious "WHAT IS IT DONNY!!?!" Donny with his sunny disposition smiled at him "I'm glad to see you're back brother now I can go out on my vacation." Lydia composed herself then went to the mirror "Why were you waiting for Beetlejuice to go on vacation?" Donny smiled and turned to his sister-in-law "I'm glad you asked Lydia! I was hoping you and my brother would house sit while I visit our uncle and aunt at the River Styx. Would ya please?" Before her husband could decline Lydia answered with a "Sure we will. We miss the place right Beej?" He whined at his wife's acceptance of the 'job' and that he didn't want to see the house redone in 'Donny chic.' However after a while he relented and they were soon back in the Netherworld. The house was clean and closet full of Donny's cheesy suits. They visited with their friends like the old days and Eris visited with Ryaneo. However the house sitting didn't go so perfectly after all.

Lydia was feeling a little off one day and while Beej was collecting toenails and planning pranks until he saw she looked green. She was rushed to a Netherworld doctor because it was the closest thing available. Beetlejuice waited in the waiting room with his new friend Ryan whose girlfriend, Eris, was sitting in with Lydia for emotional support. Beetlejuice thought he would need the 'support' when he heard Lydia shout from the examination room "I'M WHAT?!?!?!" A clunk was heard after that and Eris was heard "Crap she fainted….Doc please help me get her up!" Beetlejuice ran in "Lydia! What's wrong Doc?!" The doctor helped set Lydia down "I think that's for Lydia to tell you when she wakes up. She'll be fine." Beetlejuice was clueless unlike Eris and the doctor while Ryan was wondering what to make Eris for dinner…He figured it was best not to meddle at the moment.

Eris looked at Beetlejuice then left the room letting Lydia rest. Beej waited by Lydia's side until she saw fit to awaken… Lydia groaned and sat up "What….What happened?" Beetlejuice looked at her and pulled her into his arms "Babes! You were out for a while. What's wrong?" She looked at him "Beej…I have something to tell you." He guessed a few times gout, shingles, stomach virus… She shook her head because all of his guesses were wrong then said "Beetlejuice… I'm pregnant." He fell to the floor and clawed his way up grabbing onto nearby objects for support "You're having a baby?!" She turned to sit facing him "Babies… I'm having twins." Throughout the hospital the call of the future father was heard when he shouted "WHAT?!" She was also taken to a Peaceful Pines doctor who said "Lydia Juice…You are pregnant with twins. You'll be the mother to a boy and a girl. Congratulations!" The doctor left the examination room so the soon to be parents could talk. Beetlejuice at first was dreading the thought of children but on the way over starting thinking about teaching a child how to pull pranks and eat bugs. Having a mini Beetlejuice seemed like a positive thing to him. Lydia hugged Beetlejuice "I'm so happy Beej." He hugged her lightly to his body "Me too Babes me too."


	6. Chapter 6 Beauty and Mayhem

Lydia loathed La Maas almost as much as Beetlejuice did. She grew wide as they prepared for the twins… They already had two extra rooms upstairs which were perfect for the babies. Although for now they would keep them in the same room until they were older. The soon to be father was being driven up the wall trying to figure out cradles and baby monitors the ghost with the most was not exactly a tech nerd. Even if the screen played in black and white. Lydia was also a handful for the ghost he had to take her to the gynecologist to check on the baby and cravings were murder. She was lying in bed and called to him in a whiny tone "Beej…" He of course appeared at her side "I'm coming Babes!" She looked up at him "Could I have some chocolate covered marshmallows?" He went to the candy store for that and never left her alone for long. Whenever she got up he would quickly have her sit down saying "Babes you have to relax doctor's orders." She sighed at that then called her cousin Eris about something interesting she wanted to do for Halloween. They had a month to prepare and Eris got everything together. She worked hard to do what her cousin asked for. She thought it was awkward that she wanted it but still…Eris did it.

On Halloween night Eris came to their an outfit dressed like Jack Skellington from The Nightmare before Christmas and Ryaneo was dressed as Sweeney Todd carrying a garment bag. Eris smiled "Hey Big Brother! Where is my cousin?" He let them in and pointed to the bedroom "She's in bed waiting for you." Eris smiled taking the garment bag "Perfect I have what she asked for." Beetlejuice was confused watching the door close. The guys heard shuffling and the girls talking back and forth. Eris smiled coming out first "Alright then now I present Lulu featured in the games Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2." She came out in a dress with dozens of black belts in the bottom section, there was a fur trim around the boat neck top, intricate patterns around her sleeves and lining the bottom of her dress, had a stuffed animal that looked like a lion cub, a beaded necklace around her neck, dark make up, with the finishing touches of chopsticks and beads in her hair. Lydia's husband let his jaw hit the floor "Whoa Babes!" She smiled "Eris showed me pictures online and I asked her to help me with it." Eris smiled and got out a set of cards "C'mon Lydia we can play garbage until Aunt Delia and Uncle Charles get here." Beetlejuice smiled wide and said "We're playing in the garbage?!" Eris looked at him confused "It's a card game." He started to sulk but still enjoyed the view.

The cards were taken from the pack and Eris looked to Lydia "I can't shuffle worth a damn." Beetlejuice takes the deck at lets the cards fly in arches and loops which was incredibly entertaining. However when the doorbell rang Eris and Ryaneo started playing forty-two card pick up. Beetlejuice answered the door letting in Lydia's family. Of course Delia went over to Lydia becoming oh so loud "Lydia you're so big!" Her step daughter glared at her…the woman might as well have called the girl Moby Dick. Charles walked over to her daughter and attempted damage control after his wife called his daughter fat said "Sorry Lydia. You're mother just means that you're… um… glowing. Expecting the babies any day now right?" Lydia smiled at her kind hearted and constantly nervous father "Thanks Father…" she paused suddenly then the smile on her face shifted to an indescribable emotion. Beetlejuice looked at her across the room "What is it Lyds?" She looked at him "Beej…It's time." He looked back at her confused at first "Its time?... IT'S TIME?!" He carried her out to Doomy and floored it to the hospital everyone else took their own cars following after. Beetlejuice got a wheel chair and put Lydia in it then rushed her inside "IS THERE A DOCTOR IN THE HOUSE!?! SHE'S HAVING A BABY!!" A nurse walked up and smiled at him "Well then let's have her taken upstairs I'll need you to fill out some paperwork are you the spouse?" He nodded "Yes… Her name is Lydia, Lydia juice." Then was taken to the side to fill out insurance information after that he was given a cap, gown, and gloves.

When he joined her she was screaming and in pain with feet up in the stirrups. He went to her side holding her hand "I'm here Babes!" She looked up at him "It HURTS Beej! AAAAAAAAAH!!!" She would not let his hand go which was tough enough… The process was taking hours the doctor finally telling her "Alright Mrs. Juice you're doing great I can see the head of the first baby." She pushed with all of her strength then looked up at him "I'm scared Beej." He assured her holding her hand with both of his "It's alright Babes I'm here." She kept going until the baby was in the doctor's arms "It's a girl!" The baby was cleaned up while Lydia delivered the second baby… who was announced "It's a boy!" Beetlejuice was handed their little girl and Lydia was handed their son… After a minute or so of bonding both babies were taken to the nursery. Lydia was taken to be cleaned up, sewed up then put into recovery.

Beetlejuice went to the waiting room to tell everyone to tell everyone "Lydia had a boy and a girl!" Everyone was ecstatic asking about Lydia's condition, the babies' health, names, everything except asking about he was doing. After he was mobbed by happy grandparents from both families a nurse tapped him on the shoulder "Mr. Juice…Your wife is asking for you." He followed the nurse to Lydia's room at that moment she was laying in the hospital bed holding the twins with the top part up so she could hold her new little ones… Beetlejuice walked up to them "Babes how are you doing?" She looked up at him "sssh… They're sleeping… I want to name them Beej." He remembered how much pain she was in delivering the baby "Sure Babes anything you want." She looked first at the little boy and kissed his dainty soft forehead he had his father's blonde hair "This heartbreaker's name will be….Gordon." The father was confused… but nodded in approval. She smiled and kissed the little girl on the forehead just like Gordon and thought of a name "And this one has your eyes… So she might be a trouble maker so Pandora." The baby girl had raven black hair like her mother.

After a while the babies were taken to the nursery Lydia smiled looking up at Beetlejuice who looked down at her "You did it Babes…" She smiled and took his hands in hers "WE did it Beetlejuice…WE did it. I couldn't have done this without you." He kissed her deeply before being told to leave so she could rest… He didn't like it… but he did it. Going back to their house and going to their bed which was cold without her. He looked in her closet her jeans, skirts, shoes, etc…he put away her Lulu outfit then hugged the lion cub doll she was holding. The small lion still smelled like her. He missed her like crazy. First thing next morning he arrived at the hospital with 'a few things' when Lydia awoke the hospital room looked just like their bedroom with a few exceptions. She knew what went on and answered herself "Beetlejuice." He came out of the bathroom "You rang Babes?" She smiled "Beej when did you get here and do…all this?" He strolled up to her bed side handing her a newspaper "Just a few minutes ago Babes. I even brought you the Netherworld News." She read through it then saw something "What's this about…?" He looked over her shoulder "What is it Babes?" She showed him an article with pictures her and Beetlejuice from the Persephone ads. The article had two other pictures one of each baby with their names right under. "They already know about the babies in the Netherworld." she added showing Beetlejuice.

She was sort of proud of it… They're children were born not even a day ago and they were infamous for being born of the ghost with the most and the Persephone model/ Slash Angel. There was also something else she recognized some pictures in the paper…." The article was as follows.

"Triple S still at Large!"

"Formerly known as S4 until Shadow the Bear was taken out by two unknown heroines known as the Slash Angels. They are well known on Patchwork Island but the residents refused to give out any information on the Angels. Shadows body was examined and found with slash marks and bullet wounds which led to the death of the Beast. The remaining members of Triple S are as follows. Slither the black mamba and chemist. Shriek the black rat with red eyes, a nasty bite, and a set of sticky fingers. Shreds the jackal is self explanatory he tears his victims to shreds. The Triple S has been going on a crime spree since the loss of its strongest member. Whoever the angels are they seem to only have two choices. Choice one hide far away and hope you're not found. Choice two is to stand up and fight taking down these terrorizing creatures!"

She finished the article and kept it hidden from Beetlejuice distracting him with "Beej mind calling Eris for me?" He pulled out the cell phone Lydia got him the previous week until she stopped him "They don't let you use cell phones in here but there should be a waiting room thing where they do down the hall." He listened to her and left the room saying "If you say so Babes." As soon as he left the room she ripped out the two articles and when he came back he told her that her cousin was called. She smiled "Thanks Beej come here I want to tell you something." He floated to her bed "What is it Babes?" She motioned for him to come closer so he leaned over until she grabbed him by the collar pulling him in to kiss him. She was in no way hindered by her pregnancy and he was glad for that. He planned to have his way with her when they returned home but of course the twins had other plans but they were not the only ones.

After a month Beetlejuice was of course driven mad by the crying, diaper changes, and the constant repeating of two words by both of them "Your turn." One night things got particularly tense and Beetlejuice couldn't stand it he broke down and screamed "I CAN'T GET ANY SLEEP!!!!" Lydia got up then sat beside him to massage his shoulders "Well that's what happens Beej…It's alright though you go back to bed I'll get Gordon this time." He sighed in relief "Thanks babes." As she left the room he slid his hand down his face then saw fit to get up… Dragging his feet he went to the nursery to see Lydia standing by a crib with Gordon in her arms. She held him and touched his face so gently before starting to sing a lullaby "My angel…My darling…My sweet little Gordon…" She kissed his forehead again before setting the calmed infant back into his crib. She turned to face the door and saw Beetlejuice in the doorway "I thought you went back to bed." He merely shrugged "I couldn't sleep. Don't need to really anyways I'm dead." She walked up to the other cradle in the room and waved him over. He floated over to see Pandora sleeping she was a lovely girl but resembled her trouble maker of a father. Lydia hugged Beej "She looks just like you as a baby." He smiled putting his arm around her "Really Babes? Maybe when she's older I can teach her pranks and about smells." She looked up at him "Beetlejuice our children are going to be clean… and Pandora will need to especially when she becomes a woman." That was a thought for Beetlejuice his daughter becoming a woman. He started to dread the thought of what his daughter would bring home… He forced a smile going back to bed with Lydia…and the nightmare began.

~dream sequence~

A lovely girl with short, black messy hair and long bangs in the front wearing a striped pencil skirt and a white ruffle shirt that was all pulled together with short black boots. She walked in up to Beetlejuice and say "Daddy… What do you think about…? Well… Letting me date?" Lydia was not there at the moment she was busy working so he had to deal with this then said "Let me meet the guy first." She smiled widely with that sickeningly perfect smile and dragged someone in front of her father from the hallway. He was short, high-water pants held up to his chest, pocket protectors, glasses kept together with tape, and the boy was wheezing uncontrollably. Pandora smiled at her father holding one of the sick looking boy's hands with both of her delicate hands and said "Daddy this is Norman my new boyfriend!" Beetlejuice heard those words and started screaming "!!!!!!!!!!!"

~end~

Lydia was awakened by her husband's screaming then attempted to wake him up "Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice!! BEEJ!" He opened his eyes panting now then scrambled out of the bed and went to Pandora's crib picking her up to say "Pandora Juice you are not allowed to date any geeks or any boy named NORMAN!" Lydia who followed behind him and heard his statement was confused then asked "Why Norman?" He set down the baby and scratched the back of his head "Nightmares Babes." She smiled and walked up to him then embraced him tightly "It's alright Beej… We'll be there to love her and guide her… and I won't let her date any 'Norman' alright?" He hugged her back and combed his fingers through her hair "Thanks Babes…" After that they finally slept peacefully…

The next morning they had company Lydia's family including Charles, Delia, and Eris. Everyone wanted to see the babies and Lydia pulled Eris aside to show her the article. Just then someone was at the door Lydia answered it then brought the package into the living room wondering what it was. Eris lent Lydia a knife she had in her pocket. The tape was cut and the flaps of the large box broken activating something in the box sending out smoke. Delia and Charles gasped and a second gas put out Beetlejuice. Lydia held her breath thinking about the twins… even when the gas made its way into her lungs the words that passed her lips before she passed out were "Gordon….Pand…ora…Bee..tle….juice…"


	7. Chapter 7 Let's Get to Work

Lydia opened her eyes noticing the sun was setting and found that she was by the stairs. She pulled herself up with the stairs as her supporting structure slowly making her way upstairs and to her feet. She was mortified when she saw claw marks in the wall and after the fifth step she was on her feet while running to the twins' room. The others were awakened by Lydia's scrambling. Eris was rubbing her temples and groaning "Damn it…What a headache…" Beetlejuice sat up and looked around "Babes?" Lydia had made it to the twins' room and fell to her knees "NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Beetlejuice was the first to rush upstairs followed by Eris while Ryaneo stayed downstairs noticing an anomaly… When they arrived upstairs Lydia was crying clutching Pandora's purple baby blanket in her hands. Gordon and Pandora were missing. Beetlejuice went to Lydia and embraced her not sure what to say to her. Beej had never seen his Lydia in so much pain.

Eris gasped feeling horrible then saw something in Gordon's bed on his black mattress. She picked it up then tapped Lydia on the shoulder "Lydia you were right…" Beetlejuice was officially confused "Right about what?" Lydia sniffled and wiped the tears away "That was Triple S. They came looking for us the angels." Eris sighed and leaned back against the wall "Damn it… must have been because of that damn bear." Lydia nodded struggling to her feet then spoke "We have to get them back." She read through the note then tucked it away in her pocket. Eris nodded "We have to get ready." Then Ryaneo came up the stairs to join them "Did anyone else notice Lydia's parents are missing?" Eris looked at the others and felt a little stupid. Usually someone would notice Delia's annoying chatter and Charles' neurotic nerves but no one knew that they were lacking. Eris had Ryaneo get her blades and Lydia asked Beetlejuice to get some of the spare ammunition that was in their car.

The Slash Angels had a chance to plan their moves and the condition mentioned in the note. They didn't like it but they didn't want to risk it. They changed in the bedroom both of them wearing black tank tops however the style of wings on the back were different. Eris had feathered white wing design on her back and Lydia had a tech angel wing design on her back. The ladies also had short black skirts although Lydia's was straight black with tall latched boots. Eris' was plaid white with black and boots that laced. The boots on both girls went to the mid section of their calves. When they came out Lydia had the guns that read 'Love' and 'Fate'. Eris strapped her black sword to her back as Ryaneo warmed up a little. Beetlejuice watched Lydia stand there with guns in her hands and a new bracelet on her hand from Eris. It had three charms on it one was a little girl with Pandora's name on it, a boy with Gordon's name, and a ring with Beetlejuice engraved within it. It dangled and clinked a little when she brought her right hand down to her side. When she noticed he was watching her she walked up to him and caressed his face "Beej… I love you." He pulled her into his arms "I love you too Babes…Let's go get the kids and your parents back." She didn't pull away from his embrace instead she held him tightly only able to say "I love you Beej." Ryaneo and Eris were ready then called to them "Lydia! It's time to go!"

Lydia left the house with Beetlejuice locking the door behind them. Everyone was piled into Doomy everyone was dead silent or just very quiet save Lydia saying "Though I know I should be wary still I venture someplace scary ghostly haunting I turn loose Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, BEETLEJUICE!" The terrain warped and they were put on a warped road twisting this way and that. When they finally came to a large castle Eris and Lydia took the lead while Doomy waited outside of the gates. Once in front of the door leading inside the girls stopped abruptly Lydia turned to Eris "I can't do this on my own…Will you help me?" Eris nodded "Of course…They are too powerful to contain for either of us." Ryaneo smiled and tried to give some words of reassurance "Girls we're here with you. You won't have to contain them… We'll destroy them." Beetlejuice walked up to Lydia and said "We will get the kids back and kill the bastards that took them." She nodded "I know Beej but before we go. You know no matter what I love you." Beetlejuice floated around her "I know that Babes and you know I love you too!" She looked up at him looking like she was going to cry again then said "Beetlejuice forgive me." Before he could even say the word why she took Eris' hand and they spoke in unison "We pronounce you confined!" They put their hands towards Beetlejuice and Ryaneo as if they were putting up a barrier and they did… around Beetlejuice and Ryaneo. Beetlejuice pounded on the walls that kept him in "WHAT IS THE DEAL BABES!!?!?!" Ryaneo grinded his teeth "Damn it Eris let us out!! You two don't have to go alone!!!"

Lydia walked up to the barrier wall and said "Actually we do…" She cleared her throat and read the note.

Slash Angels,

We have taken your loved ones and will not release them until the two of you come to the abandoned dark castle. Do not bring any 'guests' with you or we will slay the children and the Deetz. I hope you've enjoyed your rest Angels… You'll have a longer one soon.

Signed,

Mad X. Dark

After the letter was read Lydia crumpled it up and threw it "We can't take the chance that they die because we didn't follow directions." Eris put her hand on the barrier "We'll let you out soon promise." He was outraged "DAMN IT ERIS DON'T!!!" Beetlejuice was transforming into various objects and ramming himself into the barrier wall. Lydia looked back at him and mouthed three words 'I love you.' Then the girls went inside to see what awaited them…. Eris bit her lip "I hate this…" Lydia placed a hand on her shoulder "I know but we have to." Eris nodded and walked with Lydia up the long winding stairs until they saw a door with a rat emblem over the door. They went in seeing only the rat Eris smiled "I'll take him out." He hissed at her and motioned for her to give him her best shot. She removed the blade from her back and evaded him around the room. Lydia reached for her holster then Eris shouted "No Lydia save your bullets!" The rat turned to attack Lydia and while he was not paying attention his head was removed from his shoulders. Eris smiled then turned to Lydia after claiming a badge with the rat's insignia identical to the one over the door. After leaving the room Eris slipped the badge into her front pocket.

They looked around the room and found another hallway almost like they were being lead to something. Lydia looked up to another emblem this time it was a jackal then looked back at Eris saying "I'm getting this one." Eris respectfully nodded before they passed through the door. As Lydia expected she saw the jackal beast from before. Meanwhile Ryaneo was pacing the cage and growled "I wish I at least knew what's going on…Can't you do something?" Beetlejuice glared at his cell mate and sarcastically said "Oh yeah I have a magic mirror that shows anything you want." Just then right in front of them a large mirror appeared and an image formed. Lydia was shown and she was reaching for her gun. The jackal growled at her as she took out the gun that read 'fate' and took a few steps only five words passed her lips "Let's get this over with." Beetlejuice watched Lydia closely Ryaneo seemed a little better off at least seeing that they were unharmed. The jackal ran for her but she didn't budge. Beetlejuice started to get worried "SHOOT BABES!! MOVE!! DO SOMETHING!!!" She didn't move until she was ready then slipped between his legs under him with a slide, turned, and shot him in the back several times. When the beast fell she stood up then blew on her gun before taking the emblem badge from her prey. Eris smiled and went up to Lydia "Good job I'll get the last one you need to save your bullets."

Ryaneo smiled and nudged Beetlejuice "I bet Lydia could shoot the wings off a fly Beej." Beej was stunned at her actions. Truthfully an artist would depict her actions as gracefully deadly with a dash of conviction. Beetlejuice was too stunned to start thinking of words let alone something as descriptive as that. Lydia walked alongside Eris into another hallway then found a last door then saw that it was a snake Eris had a sinking feeling then turned to Lydia "This guy is tricky… I might need you to back me up…" She nodded before they walked in….seeing a table in the middle of a large room with furniture and a fireplace. The area seemed lived in and comfortable with books on the shelves if not for the threat of a black mamba hiding somewhere the girls could have laid in front of the fireplace talking about their guys, life, books, and anything else they could think of. They had their weapons drawn right before the table seeing two peculiar spaces in the top. Lydia took out her badge and set it in the space "Look it fits…Get yours out." Eris shoved into her hand into her pocket first taking out cherry cordial lip gloss from Liplicious, putting it on, and then held it out for Lydia. She looked at Eris quite annoyed but still took it using the light brown lip gloss on the other side. She didn't know what it was called but she liked it and added the shine to her lips. Eris had finally retrieved the badge with the rat from her pocket putting it next to the badge with the jackal. A door opened and they saw the snake's eyes and smoke flooded the room. The guys were still watching seeing Eris fall first, Lydia's fall, and finally the image became too cloudy to see them in. When that occurred the mirror disappeared and so did the barrier. Ryaneo looked to Beetlejuice "That's not good…"


	8. Chapter 8 Love and Scars

When Ryaneo and Beetlejuice were finally free of the barrier the few words that came from Ryaneo's mouth confused Beetlejuice almost as much as they worried him then he asked "Why is that 'not good'?" Ryaneo grinded his teeth and made a tight fist glaring at the building "The barrier only comes down if they will it or if they can't maintain it. Something happened to them Beej." Beetlejuice screamed revving up to charge in "LYDIA!!" Ryaneo put a hand on his shoulder "You take the front door I'll take the back." Beetlejuice went in straight away passing the rooms the girls went through until he came to a hallway with multiple doors. He heard crying and followed the sounds thinking they would lead him to Lydia the door he opened was large, black and heavy. There was a small dark lump in the corner of a cold room with stone walls and bars. Beetlejuice opened the cell door and went inside "Lyds?" The lump shook her head it turned out to be Eris sounding so weak "No big brother it's just me…but I can help you."

He helped her up and asked "where is Lydia?" Eris looked at him her face wracked with pain then started to lead the way "I'll show you but can I borrow your jacket?" He looked at her "sure but why?" When she passed a window that illuminated her back her back was torn to shreds by a cat of ninetails, chunks of her flesh torn from her back. She turned to him and took the jacket he offered and put it on. She walked with him through the hallways then said "Did you know I have always wanted a brother?" He kept following "No why should I?" She looked down "All my life I have always wanted a brother and I almost had one but my mother miscarried before she had me. His name would have been Jacob." He just listened not sure where it was going "I wish I had a brother like you…for real." He thought it was something Lydia would like so he said "Sure Eris I'll be your brother and you get Donny for free." She tilted her head "The guy that was in the wedding photos with your parents and creepy smile?" then before he had a chance to answer they arrived at the door. She put a finger to her lips for silence they heard winces and sobbing from behind the door. Eris slowly opened it and gasped when she saw its contents. The room was a torture chamber the very same she had just been in all the tools on the wall just as she remembered some were rusty others were shining and sharp. Whatever state the weapon was in it was assured that it would bring not just more pain but the most pain possible. She ran in towards the wall Ryaneo bound to it chains around his wrists his head hanging. He had been beaten bruises all over, fractured ribs, and blood trickling from his mouth. This might have meant that his rib pierced one of his lungs. However the man was a dead pyro so he would be fine…right?

Eris still worried like crazy searched the room for the key to his bonds after looking through the room twice she turned to Beetlejuice "Big Brother I need your help please!" He pulled back his sleeves "Alright sis I'll get him out of there I'm a professional escape artist!" He donned a smock and beret with a palette in his hand painting cracks on Ryaneo's bonds "oil paints give it that aged look." The metal chains crumbled and Ryaneo fell to the floor he looked up at Beetlejuice "You have to stop them… Lydia…They'll hurt her." Beetlejuice was enraged "NO BODY HURTS MY LYDS!!" he left the room armed to the teeth with some items he found in the chamber. Eris and Ryaneo were too injured to follow so they made themselves useful in another way. Beetlejuice went through the twisted and mind boggling hallways until he heard screams it was Lydia he was sure of it. The screams took his to a large red door that looked like it belonged on a coffin then burst in like nobodies' business. Lydia was in the center of the room face down on a surgical table her wrists and legs bound her shirt was torn apart carefully to preserve the tech angel wings pattern. The design was hung on an easel like structure with more care than Lydia was treated with. There was also a chair pulled up to the table which was more of a stool but there was someone still sitting in it then set the bloody knife in his hand setting it on the table with one word "Finished."

When he got up from his seat he worked the crank which moved the table so it stood up showing off his so-called masterpiece. On Lydia's back were bloody marks drawn onto her back almost exactly like the design from her shirt. Beetlejuice blew his top and literally when he heard the snap that unlocked the restraints Lydia started to fall backwards. Her husband caught her trying to be careful of her back then zapped her some bandages "Babes! Babes! Speak to me Babes!!" She looked up at him "Beetlejuice I'm sorry I locked you up…but I was afraid for Gordon and Pandora." Beetlejuice set her down and glared at the man in the shadows that would do this to Lydia. The man walked forward into the light dressed like some sort of Dracula although he just couldn't really pull it off. Beetlejuice recognized him from somewhere but in some ways he truly didn't care. What he wanted was vengeance and to tear him to shreds whoever he was. He threw down Lydia's guns onto the floor by her saying "That's what you get for dumping me bitch…and having your husband toss me from your parent's house." Lydia started to awaken "Max? But how did you get into the Netherworld?" Beetlejuice helped her stand on her feet even when she was wearing jeans, bandages, and her black lacey bra. Slither the snake descended from the rafters apparently he loved watching little Lydia squirm and cry from the marks being chiseled into her back hissing "I ssstole him away from Peasseful Pinesss after hisss one way flight." The duo grinned at the couple Lydia picked up her guns from the floor then turned to Beetlejuice "Beej… Let's finish this…" He saw the determined look in her eyes he didn't even think about inquiring whether she was alright to fight her eyes said it all with fire in them. He went after Slither and Lydia went after Max "How dare you go after my children?!" Max was wearing a bullet proof vest "You should have been MY WIFE and those should have been OUR KIDS! What's wrong I'm not dead enough for you necrophiliac?!" He threw blades which skillfully missed her by mere millimeters since inches are too large of a measurement for that margin.

Beetlejuice was matching wits with Slither the true mastermind that always seemed to be able to slip away but this time he wouldn't be getting away this time. Lydia didn't stop her hail of bullets hiding behind a pillar before sending four bullets towards his heart but she had to be precise even when he was coming at her with several shiny sharpened blades. She did the spin move Eris showed her that ended in a semi split and prevented her life's ending. She winced when a dagger slashed her arm while whizzing by. It didn't take long for her to regain her composure then sent bullets his way. Beetlejuice was glancing at Lydia's fight every so often and after he saw she was still fighting back he proclaimed "IT'S SHOWTIME!! Everyone tells me I'm a basket case!" He transformed into a basket and confined the snake until he took a machete and cut through the fibers. When Slither escaped he returned to his primary form and said "Alright now it's time for me to get serious!" Lydia looked over for a minute then shouted "Mongooses eat snakes Beej!" He smiled at her "Thanks babes!" then turned into a Mongoose before the snake with a fork in his paw stabbing the snake and rolling the fork like he was eating spaghetti then swallowed it whole. Lydia at the same time made two bullets hit their mark and she was trying to get a few more hoping she could break through the defenses of the vest by creating a weak point.

Beetlejuice was about to swoop in and assist but she said "Beej let me do this I know I can!" He hesitantly stayed back ready to help her at any moment. A blade was sent and the intended target was the center of her face however she turned to avoid the worst of it escaping the blade with only a slash on her right cheek. Blood trickled down her cheek, to her neck, and stained her bandages before she made a few more shots towards her assailant another hit its mark but now things were getting tricky. He kept throwing blades faster allowing less time for her to shoot at him by making her dodge. She hid behind a desk "damn it out of bullets…"then searched her pockets for more clips… until she finally found two of them. She put them in her guns and took a look before running out and shooting like a female desperado. One more bullet was needed just one more to bring him down. Beetlejuice was amazed with her even getting a little turned on until she was hit he screamed out "LYDS!!!"

She fell to her knees the blade in her breast staring at the blade thrower… He walked up to her just to gloat laughing in her face "Ha… any last words?" his laughter came to a halt and smile turned to grief before he hit the ground… Lydia smirked and said "Yes…I have some words… Die a slow…painful death…you jerk." She collapsed after that Beetlejuice scooped her up into his arms "Babes! Babes hold on!" He carried her out knowing he had to take her to a doctor from her world Eris was outside with the babies and the family. She gasped when she saw her sister in arms. Beetlejuice held the girl in his arms "Eris… We have to get her back! I don't know what I would do without Lydia." Eris nodded "Everyone is in the bus and ready to go come on." Beetlejuice got onto the bus and held her close focusing only on her as Eris got them back to Lydia's home realm. Beetlejuice was about to remove the blade but Eris stopped him "Don't do it! It'll only make her bleed faster." He stopped then looked at Eris "Thanks…Baby sister." She smiled at him feeling a tinge of happiness that she had an elder brother.


	9. Chapter 9 The Healing Process

Upon arriving at the hospital with utmost haste Beetlejuice carried in Lydia and shouted in the lobby "Is there a doctor in the house?!?!" Lydia was placed onto a gurney and rushed to an operation room Eris sat with her new big brother in the waiting room while the family went home to take care of the children and bring back rations it was going to be a long night. Eris 'donated' a little money to the hospital to keep the whole thing about Lydia's wound under wraps. How would they explain that Lydia was stabbed in another dimension by her ex boyfriend because he was vengeful and just happened to start working with a jackal, a rat, and a snake that was hell bent on killing a pair of ex mercenaries named 'The Slash Angels.' Oh and who could forget that the woman in the operating room fighting for dear life was the one who killed the ex boyfriend? If word got out that she killed someone she would only be able to see her children when they came to visit her and Beetlejuice in the Netherworld.

When the doctor came out the story that was used by all involved was as follows. Lydia went with Beetlejuice and Eris was looking at a blade display when it started tumbling down from bad workmanship. Lydia bravely pushed Eris out of the way taking the blade for her. Eris was alright with that and no one else had any qualms with it. However what Beetlejuice wanted to know how Lydia was doing so he said "Enough!! What about my Lyds?! "The doctor turned to look at Beetlejuice "Mr. Juice your wife is out of surgery and stable for now however, her lung was punctured and to take the stress off of her for now we have put her on a respirator. We will be watching her around the clock how she does tonight will determine if she makes it." Eris bit her lip which everyone knew was her nervous habit. Beetlejuice looked at him now heavy hearted then asked "Can I see her Doc?" He nodded "Yes you and one other can come in but there are two things you need to know. First thing you have five minutes second be quiet it's very late and she needs her rest." Beetlejuice nodded "Eris come on." Eris walked alongside him behind the doctor then tilted her head to the side and asked "Why me?" Beetlejuice spoke quietly "Lyds parents are not exactly quiet." His baby sister thought about Delia trying to paint up Lydia with pink and dress her in frills in pink. Charles would not be a good candidate either because he would be climbing the walls or screaming at the top of his lungs.

When they got to the door Eris' breath stilled and Beetlejuice tried not to react as they entered the room it was dark except for the lighted screens. They could hear the beeps of the machine constantly tracking her heart rate and the pumping of the respirator breathing air into Lydia's body. Only when they were close enough they could see Lydia in a hospital gown with a strange thing on her arm. Eris examined it and gasped. He looked at his little sister and asked "What is it?" Eris pointed to the foreign looking thing on Lydia's arm "Beej this is a pic line. They must have been dumping massive amounts of drugs into her system." Somehow he didn't feel any better and when she read the expression on his face. The girl was ready to hit herself with a frying pan from just putting her foot in her mouth. She put her hand in front of her mouth too little too late. Beetlejuice's face hung to the floor then he began to stutter "Babes… I'm….sorry." Eris put a hand on his shoulder "Oni-san…Big brother she fought for the kids and for you. You didn't put that blade into her chest… He did and I bet she got him back." Beetlejuice nodded "Yeah she did…She shot him and killed him." Eris smiled "She'll make it big brother…I'm sure of it." They heard a groan and a garbled few words which were "I'm…not dead yet."

Beetlejuice took Lydia's hand "Lyds! You're alright Babes! I don't know what I would do without my Lydster!" The ghost continued to ramble on and on until Lydia put two fingers to her husband's lips "Beej shut up for a minute." Eris slipped out of the room so the couple could talk. Lydia smiled "Beej… I'm sorry for putting you in that barrier but…" He cut her off "Yes Babes I know you didn't want to have the kids get hurt." She took a deep breath then let it out "Can I finish Beej?" He looked at her and nodded. She smiled "You're only half right Beej. The other part was that I didn't want to lose you. While I was lost on that island I lived on knives edge with only my guns as comfort only because I couldn't have you there with me…I don't want to risk that by letting you get hurt." He looked at her and touched her face "Babes…Everything is reversed now since you're protecting me now…" She smiled "An impasse? Well now we can protect Gordon and Pandora…together. How does that sound?" He smiled and said "I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled "Until Gordon gets old enough to get a big brother complex." Beetlejuice smiled thinking about his son then remembered he had his mother's lovely brown eyes that seemed to draw him in at that very moment. She attempted to lift her upper torso but failed and said "Beetlejuice…Kiss me." He obeyed her and his lips met hers after taking the mask off she seemed to be breathing well enough. She seemed to enjoy it the arm that was left devoid of needles and monitors went to his face caressing his cheek. When he pulled away then put the mask back she traced the lines of his face with her fingertip through her mask she whispered to him "Beetlejuice I love you." The door creaked open and Beetlejuice was instantly annoyed thinking it was the doctor in to notify him that he was to be leaving however the truth was very different. Eris came in with a dark purple stroller which held Pandora and Gordon she smiled "I figured you would want to see them." She lifted Gordon from the stroller and brought him to Lydia "Here you go. Come out whenever I'll leave you guys to chat and all those things." Lydia shook her head "No Eris wait." The girl stopped in mid step just about to open the door then turned to look at them "You can talk to me any time you want. Enjoy your kids and your husband Lydia." Eris left the confines of the room when she left Beetlejuice picked up Pandora holding her with care so Lydia could see her. All of a sudden the children started to giggle then hover Lydia was surprised "They definitely learned that from you Beej." He smiled proudly at his kids, her kids, their kids Lydia smiled watching the new spectacle then Beetlejuice returned them to the stroller "You need your rest babes we'll be here first thing in the morning." She smiled "Thanks Beej." and closed her eyes breathing softly behind the mask.

He arrived in the waiting room with the babies then started looking for Eris…She was his ride home even with the black PT Cruiser with flame panthers on the sides. He heard a shriek that sounded like his baby sister. Eris was running from Donny who was trying to give her a hug saying "Come on Eris! We're family now tell me what is bothering you?" She saw Beetlejuice and ran behind him "HIDE ME!!" Beetlejuice looked at his sister hidden behind him "Why are YOU running from Donny?" She looked up at him "He was nice at first but then he's like happy surplus!! It's CREEPY!" Beetlejuice was surprised there was someone else who would run from Donny aside from him it seemed like she was more like him than his own brother he could pass for her real sister if she were just a bit more moldy and a little less clean… Donny started coming towards them which made Eris and Beetlejuice leave in haste for the car while he called after them wanting a hug! Eris was a hugger but Donny scared the hell out of her sort of reminded her of Demi Lovato. The girl was sweet but somehow the girl's over enthusiastic nature seemed unnatural and kind of scary. How could someone be that happy all the time? When that thought crossed her mind a chill went down her back the kind you have when you're getting stalked or something was just really wrong. Eris put Gordon and the back seat while Beetlejuice buckled in Pandora then Beetlejuice screamed "He's coming!" The girl hit the gas which seemed to cause the giggling of the toddlers in the backseat. The devilish mini duo seemed to like the car dashing off like they were in Grand Theft Auto.

When they got back Eris of course helped Beej put the kids in their cribs and said "See you later Big Brother!" before she went back towards her place. He was alone again but at least he had the children but what fun were they right now they were exhausted from the ride home and the apparent adrenaline rush that comes from your aunt driving like a woman possessed. Beetlejuice looked around the house until he found himself in a cold bed. Lydia was in a bed alone too but she was struggling to survive but Beej was just existent. He was not even alive so he didn't even have that to fight for. He thought about pulling a prank or two but he couldn't leave the kids and it was not the same without Lydia there make that charming little giggle she had fashioned for the aftermath of his schemes. She was something shining and beautiful something that made things worthwhile for him. However that was absent at that moment so it left him to replay the event within his mind's eye. Lydia was stabbed. Lydia collapsed. Lydia looked up said a few words then shot the bastard. What stuck out his memory the most was that the man had carved angel wings into her back. She had to have been gagged through the most of it otherwise he would have heard her scream and wouldn't have heard or cared about anything else. Lydia was protecting the children, him, and everyone else. Slash Angel was a name that she deserved even when she was younger she would care about helping others while he couldn't even utter the word nice. She loved him when no one else would even look at him… She was an angel with a pair of guns and plenty of back up bullets… He loved her more than anything which meant she had to make it… He mused back and forth until he thought about how Lydia was able to talk to him and hold her daughter she was going to be fine.

Note: Yes Demi Lovato is ok but for some reason she reminds me of Delia…. She's like this never ending stream of happy that you can't help but suspect is fake in one way or another.


	10. Chapter 10 I Need You Around

In the morning Beetlejuice awoke to go see Lydia but first thing he had to do was get the children ready. This was of course an interesting morning because he didn't have a woman to help him. The first thing was a bath which he hated taking himself but didn't mind giving them to the kid. He picked up Pandora to put on her diaper and dressed which was easy enough but Gordon was another story. Beej was trying to be careful but the boy kept kicking and then after he took off the diaper. The kid had a pretty rank load in the diaper and proceeded to pee on his father's shirt since he was in the line of fire, urine, whatever he was hit. He grumbled and zapped the stain away that was too much for even him somehow. Of course he made a low groan when his son started laughing at him then Pandora joined in. he couldn't help but laugh saying "That's my boy alright." He now had to feed the children…which of course Lydia usually did… He picked up a spoon and a jar of food thinking 'how hard could it be?' If I only said 'Good thing he's already dead' that wouldn't do this situation's justice. Pandora looked at the food and reached for the spoon in her father's hand of course he foolishly handed her the spoon it was one of those cute plastic spoons with decals that looked like little fish. Gordon was not so eager to grab the spoon so Beetlejuice started feeding him. At that moment Pandora learned about the new endeavor known as food flinging. She got the baby food directly into her father's mouth which made him start coughing "AAAHG! That's actually... HEALTHY!" He proceeded to cough it up in the sink then Gordon got the bright idea to repeat his sister's actions flinging food right at her. A full on food war happened behind Beetlejuice's back until he turned around to the goop covered babies.

He shouted something he never thought he would even think about…. "I JUST CLEANED YOU UP! NOW I'LL HAVE TO DO IT AGAIN!!" He paused when he realized what he said then covered his mouth. Gordon and Pandora looked at him and the worst thing possible happened…..They started to cry. He was still in shock then quickly snapped out of it to see his offspring letting out their frustration due to their father's screaming. This was bad... Lydia was the one that always calmed them down and made everything alright…this was becoming difficult. He had no idea what to do and was driven mad by the crying infants. He spun his head then Gordon tried to do it… it didn't work and he needed much more practice while Pandora didn't seem to care at the moment. Beetlejuice snapped his fingers and thought about doing funny faces he was after all the ghost that won the 24 hour gross out thanks to the funny face category. Of course he did have Lydia at his side but still he was good at what he did. He began to change shape he took the form on that he used to lull Charles' boss into a false sense of security before launching him through the ceiling. He looked like a circus mobile and that stopped Miss Pandora from crying. She was overjoyed then started to giggle. When Beetlejuice finished he zapped the kitchen and his children clean before loading up Doomy with the baby bag, stroller, stuff for Lydia, and the babies. Doomy was happy to see the kids and panted like the loving animal he was. Beej himself finally jumped in and took off towards the hospital.

When they arrived he went to the elevator and zapped up some flowers 'Snap Dragons' with a little extra snap. The doors opened and he pushed the stroller through the doors taking them towards Lydia's room he set down the flowers and turned to the bed "Hey Lyds I brought the…Lyds?" He looked around the room and saw that she was not there. He even peeked into the bathroom but she was nowhere to be seen. A nurse walked into the room and said "Oh hello are you to see Lydia Juice?" He nodded "Uh… Yeah." The nurse left the room then came back with Lydia's chart "She's out for tests but she'll be right back." The nurse left again to deal with someone down the hall apparently a patient felt the urge to get up and made their bed alarm went off. He waited in the sterile room it was a stiff place but the best place for her it was not as crazy as the Netherworld hospital but she was living and this is where the living go. Beetlejuice still hated the thought of her spending another night in this place. While that thought finished crossing his mind the door creaked open again and there was Lydia being wheeled in by a male nurse. She smiled upon seeing Beetlejuice and her children "Good morning Beej!" The male nurse looked at the children and said "These are your kids? They're beautiful Mrs. Juice." She attempted to get up and switch chairs while the nurse stood by just in case. Beetlejuice stood and put his hands to guard just in case as well… He was not about to let some guy nurse catch his wife if she fell. The nurse just smiled at the careful husband and said "It's alright Mr. Juice I won't let her fall." She finally took her seat and the man took his leave.

Lydia looked at her children then said "Beej let me see Pandora." He lifted her out of the stroller and handed her to Lydia who noticed something "You changed them?" Then smelled her hair "and bathed them too?" He looked back at her with Pandora in her arms "Yeah I did…I thought you would want them ….clean." She smiled and told him "That's great but come here for a minute Beej." He leaned over and she kissed his cheek "We'll do more when we're back at home. They said I should be out pretty soon." Of course this was great news for both of them but pretty soon became a week and a week turned into a month. After that she was finally released she didn't even need a physical therapist to visit her. She had one medication but it was for the pain and to be used as needed however, Lydia didn't really think she would need it at all. She felt fine after all even after being stabbed and being attached to a machine. She was ready to walk on her own and stand on her own power. Beetlejuice however was not there to pick up Lydia on the grand day. Eris was there with Donny which was weird in itself. He was smiley sunshine as always while Eris was trying her best to keep her sanity with 'Mr. Happy' saying so many cheesy things she wanted to drag herself to the Emergency Room or better yet the Psych ward.

Lydia looked behind them and asked "Where is Beej?" Before Donny could even think of a response Eris said "Umm the children were inconsolable so he stayed behind as a giant mobile to keep them happy." She shrugged then lifted up the outfit Eris brought for her saying "I see. Well he was getting tired of the hospital after coming to see me every day. I've been more than tired of it since day one." Eris turned to Donny then said "Donny be a doll and go bring the car around Lydia needs to change out of her hospital gown." He smiled "Well I'd be glad to baby sister!" Then before leaving gave Eris a large hug which almost broke a few of her ribs if not all of them. She struggled to say "Tha…nks Donny…" before he left then started to pack Lydia's things while she got dressed in the bathroom. She noticed the clothes were dressy then asked "Who's are these? I don't remember them."Eris smiled "They're a present from me I figured you would want to look pretty when you got back home. Not that you don't already but an awesome outfit wouldn't hurt." Lydia came out of the bathroom wearing a coat to cover the awesomeness of her outfit "Beetlejuice doesn't know about it does he?" Eris smiled leaning against a wall with the duffel holding all of Lydia's things from that sterile and boring room "Beetlejuice doesn't know about what?" Lydia gave her trademark giggle before they took their leave from that place but Eris said something that caught Lydia off guard "I like hospitals. I just hate needles." Lydia tilted her head "I don't like hospitals at all usually but I guess this time I'll make an exception this time….This time I'm just tired of being here too long." Eris laughed and walked through the sliding doors with a fully healed Lydia.

They sat in the back of the car while Donny drove them to someplace unfamiliar Lydia looked around "What's this?" Eris smiled and let Lydia out of the car "This is my place Lydia, The Dark Angel Café and Bar. What do you think of it?" She looked at the sign with an angel with black wings, red torn dress, heels, and ebony hair between the words Dark and Angel which were written in a lovely font called…Vivaldi? It was an elegant font that evened out the sign with elegance and the beauty of a battle scarred angel that fell from grace. When they walked in the place had different movie posters from Tim Burton movies like Alice in Wonderland, Edward Scissorhands, Sweeney Todd, 9, and some were pictures of different fallen angels. There was one empty picture frame on the wall with a gold label that said "The Family." The tables were wood with silhouettes drawn into it. The chairs were stools, wire back chairs, and large comfy chairs that looked like they came from the Mad Hatter's backyard although still black and red to go with the flow of the entire place.

Lydia looked around "its great." then bumped into a waitress who let out a few words "Oh I am SO SORRY!" Lydia recognized the voice, it was Claire Brewster. Eris roared at the hired help "Claire you have dishes to wash get to it!" Claire rushed to the back and started her work. Lydia looked to Eris and asked "Why does she work here? She's rich. " Eris laughed "Correction doll her PARENTS are rich. She's broke without a dime to her name."Lydia thought about that back and forth since all the posturing Claire put forth in the past meant nothing now. Obviously it didn't help her at all since she was in the back washing dishes working for her cousin. The door opened behind them and Eris said "Well then looks like someone is here for you Lydia." She turned around and saw Beetlejuice at that moment her face lit up before she ran into his arms "Beetlejuice!!" He put his arms around her "Glad to see you out of that place Babes!" She hugged him a little tighter for five seconds then pulled away "Beej you're going to wrinkle my dress!" He tilted his head as she took off her jacket.

NOTE: Before you read this part keep a few songs in mind "Jailhouse Rock" by Elvis, "Do You Only Wanna Dance" by Mya from Dirty Dancing Havana Nights, and "This is Home" by I am Ghost.

Lydia's hair was held back by red scarf giving her the look of a gypsy she already had the form of Esmeralda. Draped around her neck was a web choker and the broach Beetlejuice gave her on the very sexy dress she was wearing. It had a corset section, draped sleeves with a boat neck orientation (yes I like boat-neck style it's pretty). It was striped like Beetlejuice's clothes but where it was tied in the middle the inside was purple like the sleeves with a web like pattern. The bottom of the dress was purple and reminiscent of a ballroom dress which was what Eris liked to call a 'flirty skirt' because if Lydia was spun then it would flare up without showing too much. Lydia was also wearing tall black and white striped boots to top it all off. Beetlejuice saw this and his jaw hit the floor it was obvious that when they arrived at home she wouldn't be wearing that dress for long. Ryaneo was at the bar doing magic with the bottles then threw Beetlejuice the microphone "Beetlejuice give us a number." The ghost appeared on the stage dressed like Elvis and started singing Jailhouse Rock. This was a good way to get the party started since everyone was arriving Bertha, Prudence, some of Lydia's college friends, and most of their Netherworld friends (the giant ape wouldn't fit in the building).

Lydia smiled watching Beetlejuice until he pulled her up on stage then she started looking through songs for something to sing then found something… She found 'Do You Only Wanna Dance?' by Mya from Dirty Dancing Havana Nights. She used a low tone and Beej started to melt when she said the words "You know what I wanna do. It aint nothin new I'm tired of droppin clues. So when I step to you. Will you rise to my occasion or will you make me change your sta~tion?" She spared nothing in the way of moving to the music she even took his hand and walked backwards toward the middle of the stage still moving the hips to the music and they danced. It was clear that he 'surrendered' by the end of that song. Lydia had him following her with him mouth open doing everything but panting since he couldn't breathe anyways.

Ryaneo went onto the stage did a fire dance act. He went on stage with a pair of jeans and his body oiled up showing off his abs. His flame colored hair tied back as usual. The first thing he did was swallow flame then blew the fire out making a dragon that flew around the room. Then burst like fireworks and harmlessly the ashes fell to the floor Eris smiled watching from her seat at the bar. He looked at her then blew a fire ball into his hand, opened it, whispered into the flame which took off like a dove from his hands to draw two interlocking circles in the air. Eris gasped surprised at first then blew a kiss in reply which he saw from the stage then sent out flaming butterflies before leaving the stage. Lydia now wanted to sing a song with Beetlejuice to close it up when the hours started winding down. Also she didn't want her college buddies to call a stripper… maybe a Burlesque dancer but not a run of the mill stripper (I have nothing against strippers I just prefer Burlesque.). She picked out a song and handed Beetlejuice a microphone and started singing "This is Home" by I am Ghost. Eris smiled sitting at the bar with Ryaneo who had his arm around her. Lydia took the woman's words saying the room was still warm and Beetlejuice admitted that he fell in love with an angel. At the end of the song Lydia was looking into Beetlejuice's eyes before they jumped into Doomy and took off for home with a deep kiss and a honk of the horn. Good Night!

Note:  
I have a hard time finding a way to end stories….I need to work on that…However I'm going to work on another part of this series and another apart from it… I don't know which to do first but I need to work on my endings. Oh well good night.


End file.
